


Stay Grounded

by sanguiniel



Category: 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Holding Hands, M/M, Mentioned Canon Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguiniel/pseuds/sanguiniel
Summary: Rome catches that, catches the flinch and twitch Brian’s right hand does and reacts without thinking.





	Stay Grounded

**Author's Note:**

> it's a literal crime how little fic there is for roman/brian and rome in particular

Rome can see Brian about to lose it. He’s trying to play it all casual, hell so is Rome, but he’s sitting way too stiff on Verone’s couch to pull it off. Half could be put down to the rat Verone’s settling on this guy Whitworth’s bared stomach, but Rome can see the good-guy instincts in Brian that led to him being a cop trying to take over. Brian wants to leap up and do something about it but he can’t. 

Damned if he isn’t considering it anyway.

Fuentes isn’t doing anything until she’s coming forward to fucking kneel and help out, covering the cop’s mouth with her laced hands. Rome catches that, catches the flinch and twitch Brian’s right hand does and reacts without thinking. He might not be the smart guy here but he knows Brian.

Every other eye in the room is fixed on Whitworth, no one’s looking to see Rome reach over and grip Brian’s hand with his own, fingers twisting tight to ground him. Rome doesn’t look away himself and only catches Brian’s glance out the corner of his eye before he feels the hand in his hold on just as tight, an anchor in the fucked up mess they’re in. 

Rome can work with that. He’s been through a lot of shit with Brian at his back, some without. But he’s known, since seeing him again at the derby at least, that was his own fault even if he buried it deep down. He can’t place the blame on Brian’s shoulders and be mad at him anymore. Not here.

Whitworth gives it up. He gives Verone his promise for a window and the blowtorch and rat are taken away. They let go of each other at the same time, in sync as it’s back to business and the heat’s on before anyone notices. 

This is a goddamn mess, but with Brian at his back Rome thinks they have a better chance at pulling it off than anyone else would.


End file.
